1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the separation, orientation and positioning of parts that are fairly cylindrical hereinafter called axes, each of which includes at least one flat for the positioning of another part. More particularly the present invention concerns the automatic feed of a machine for welding direct drive dog clutches on gear box fork axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Axes that have been previously tooled include at least one flat and most often various other indexation toolings such as grooves and notches for the indexed positioning of other parts on the axis. It is necessary to position and orient the axes with accuracy on a welding machine which affixes the fork axis drive dog clutch to the axis. The clutch includes one plane section which is applied to said flat and which is welded, usually with an electron beam.
Usually a large quantity of, the axes are deposited inside a rectilinear action vibrator which includes an exit door that is partially obstructed by a directing blade. Under the effect of the vibration, the axis closest to the door turns on itself until the tooling is appropriate, for instance when the neutral notch or other tooling specially planned for the orientation is in parallel to the orientation blade. The axis itself can then escape by the door and go down along a ramp where it is kept oriented by a continuation of the orienting blade, while the process resumes with the new axis which is displayed in front of the door.
Such a device displays many disadvantages that are caused by the vibrating of the all the axes that are waiting, which represents a large mass. Such devices have little endurance, are usually limited to 20 parts, and they are extremely noisy. Furthermore, they are subject to recurring jamming, and because the indexing is carried out on a tooling process other than the squeeze flat for the direct drive dog clutch, it cannot be used with all transmission axes. Finally, the process used is relatively slow and ill-suited to the high pace permitted by the electron beam welding machines.